Blue Eyes
by Susana
Summary: Will finds himself in a "family way".


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters- just having my little fun  
with them with no monetary profit involved. They belong to Paramount  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
The treaty was signed with a minimum of fuss. The exotic female  
leaders of the newly-contacted planet referred to as Venusia IV were  
eager to subscribe to the Federation's non-violent and tolerant beliefs.  
Counselor Troi detected no duplicity and a true desire to  
participate fully in Star Fleet's agenda. The extremely cerebral and  
lovely representatives gave off only vibrations of goodwill and  
healthy sensuality . They signed the documents pledging their  
planet to abide by the regulations of Star Fleet and the Federation with enthusiasm .  
  
Captain Picard gave off his own vibes of extreme satisfaction at  
being the broker of this agreement. Venusia IV was rich in several  
rare and valuable minerals- not the least of which was Dilithium. The  
successful negotiations were a feather in his cap, and a certain boost  
to his career.  
  
The reception after the signing was festive and crowded. Every male  
who was off-duty seemed to be crammed into 10-forward to try their  
luck at 'landing' a Venusian beauty. They were tall creatures,  
averaging nearly six feet, all had pale, willowy limbs, and flowing  
platinum hair. Venusian skin glowed with iridescent mineral traces.  
Their large almond-shaped eyes were a silvery hue which changed tint  
to reflect their emotions. The statuesque creatures wore tiny wreaths  
of flowers around their necks which gave off a faint scent that Data analyzed to be "molecularly identical to humanoid pheromones".  
  
The male crew barely touched their synthehol, but all wore similar  
glazed masks of intoxication, as they hurried to refill the punch  
glasses of their guests. Deanna and Beverly sidled up to the bar to  
commiserate with Guinan on the dearth of male attention. Will breezed  
by Deanna with barely a nod in her direction, as he returned to the  
side of his escort- the ephemeral 'Princess Galata'. "She sounds like  
a sticky Terran desert", Beverly consoled her rejected friend.  
  
The party was in full swing when Deanna and Dr. Crusher left. The  
gaping crew was mostly men at this point. The two buddies buried  
their annoyance in giggles as they observed Barclay drop a tray of  
drinks at the feet of one of the goddess-like creatures. Later in her  
room, despite herself, Deanna brushed Will's mind to wish him good-  
night. They were not involved romantically but it was a habit she had  
developed over time, in their close, but at times not so easy, friendship.  
She gasped at what his mind revealed- even at that superficial level.  
He was consumed by some very carnal desires for that princess he had  
just met. Deanna snatched her mind back to herself and laid in her  
cold bed watching the stars until she fell asleep.  
  
"I don't usually do this." Will nearly apologized to Galata. The tall  
woman sat up in the bed, uncaring of the sheet which slipped down to  
her waist. "What Will? Have a dalliance with a woman you just met?"  
She stroked his bearded cheek lightly and smiled, "Well I normally  
don't do this either pet. You seem special to me and so" she kissed  
his mouth softly, "I have given you my most precious gift. If I  
thought it could work I would marry you, but I know you would never  
be happy stuck on my planet. You'd miss the stars. So I gave you  
something to remember me by, always. You do like children- don't  
you?" she added with a trace of concern. Riker stared at her with a  
puzzled, love-sick gaze-"Uh kids? Sure great. Love 'em" She rose  
from his bed and donned her skimpy gown. "I hope I see you again pet.  
Good-bye" Riker smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Part2  
  
The computer's cheerful feminine pulled Riker from his dream. He  
rubbed his eyes wearily. It never felt like he got enough sleep these  
days. He rose to his feet fighting off a bought of dizziness. "Whoa,  
where'd that come from?" he muttered aloud as he staggered to the  
sonic shower.  
  
On the bridge he munched distractedly on some corn chips. Worf was  
giving him an update on the latest glitch in the new warp drive they  
were installing. Riker knew that it was important but he couldn't get  
his mind off how his nachos would taste better with melted cheese. He  
held up a finger to Worf, gesturing him to wait, as he strolled over  
to the portable replicator and ordered up a plate of nachos with  
cheese. And jalapenos. And bacon bits. He returned to Worf's  
diatribe, and tried to understand his words through the crunching.  
  
Worf was a trained Star Fleet officer, as such it was his duty to  
show respect to his commanding officer. Yet the sight of Commander  
Riker holding on to his expanding belly while he ate that pathetic  
human snack food (on the bridge!) nearly drove the Klingon to draw  
blood. He struggled to control his anger as he suggested, "Perhaps  
sir we should discuss this at another time. When you are not quite so  
er, distracted." Riker blinked wearily, "Sure Worf, later."  
  
From his command chair Captain Picard surveyed the scene between his  
two senior officers. "Number One," he called, "In my ready room!  
NOW!" The bridge crew shot each other furtive looks as Riker carried  
his bowl into the captain's private conference room. Picard did not  
know where to begin. The changes in his second-in-command in the last  
two weeks were startling, disturbing but he could not pinpoint an  
exact problem to address.  
  
"Mr. Riker," the captain began, "Will, what in hell is going on with  
you? You are falling apart. Eating snacks on the bridge? You over-  
sleep every morning. You have put on weight." Will tugged self-  
consciously at his top in a futile attempt to cover the patch of bare  
white belly which dolloped over his pants. "Number One, you're a  
mess! What have you to say for yourself?" Will gasped for air. When  
had this room gotten so hot? "Captain I... I..." Captain Picard  
snapped in exasperation, "Yes Mr. Riker? I'm waiting." Riker  
gasped "I'm going to be sick." Then he proceeded to vomit over the  
captain and his ready room.  
  
Will woke up in Sickbay. The lingering sour taste in his mouth told  
him that it wasn't a bad dream. "Oh my God! I threw up on the  
Captain." he thought. He looked up into Beverly's concerned azure  
eyes. "Will, how do you feel?" The tall man sat up slowly and to his  
own surprise responded, "I feel completely better. I must have had  
some kind of flu." Beverly took his hand gently and patted it. "Will  
I have some news for you, it may be rather upsetting, but try to be  
calm."  
  
"I'm WHAT?!!!!" Will Riker's voice boomed through the substantial  
doors of sickbay and down the corridors of the star ship. Deanna was  
heading up the hallway to meet Beverly for their planned lunch  
appointment when she heard Will's outraged shrieking. By the time she  
reached Sickbay his anger had dissolved into copious weeping which  
echoed from beyond the privacy screen.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
Deanna rubbed her hand wearily across her forehead. She had not been  
blind to the changes in Will over the last few weeks. They were  
friends, and had not so long ago been so much more. Ever since the  
signing of the Venusian Treaty and his subsequent infatuation with  
that princess, she had been annoyed with him. He seemed to somehow  
have changed since that night. He had become distant, preoccupied . Still, she was the ship's counselor, and if a being ever was  
in need of counselor it was the pathetic creature sniveling behind  
the curtain. A cold shot of fear swept over her. What if he had some  
dreadful disease? It would not be like Will to face even such news  
like this. He was behaving as though he were deranged.  
  
  
  
She peeked behind the curtain and brushed his shoulder with her hand  
and his emotions with her mind. He was not deranged. She blinked at  
the emotions cascading through his mind. It was like trying to read a  
teenager- or a pregnant woman? "Will? Are you all right?" He glanced  
up through his tears into her kindly black eyes. "Oh Deanna....  
I'm... I'm... Oh God I'm pregnant!" He collapsed into the arms of the  
baffled counselor, his sobs shaking them both. "Can you ever forgive  
me?" he sniffled, wiping his face on her sleeve.  
  
  
  
Beverly entered the little cubicle and handed the large man a  
steaming cup. "Drink up commander. Doctor's orders." "Medication?"  
Will sniffed. "Earl Grey." the doctor reassured. Deanna and the  
doctor walked to the sink where the counselor rinsed off her  
sleeve. "I'm afraid it's true Deanna. Evidently the Venusian left him  
with a bit more than happy memories." Deanna frowned, puzzled, "What  
about our reproductive inhibitors? He doesn't have the proper anatomy  
to carry a pregnancy." Dr. Crusher held her hands up in a gesture of  
surrender. " I can't explain it. All I know is it's true. Not just  
that but we had better get used to it. The baby is developing at a  
phenomenal rate. I estimate it to be equivalent to a six- month  
pregnancy already. That's why Will is so emotional. He's going to  
need help from his friends, Deenie." Deanna sighed in  
resignation, "Great I can help my ex-boyfriend become a mom."  
  
  
  
Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi found themselves in the unenviable  
position of explaining Will's condition to the crew. Will agreed to  
be relieved from duty until he was no longer "incapacitated". Worf  
snorted with relief at that piece of news. "It is not proper for  
males to bear young. The bridge is no place for such a situation."  
Captain Picard scowled, "We all have opinions on this matter and I  
expect us all to keep them to ourselves. Commander Riker certainly  
did not intend to get himself..ah..er...in this situation. I suggest  
we treat him with the kindness and respect he deserves. Dismissed."  
  
  
After the staff briefing, Deanna stopped by Will's quarters to check  
on him. He was wearing a large shapeless top and studying a holograph  
as he sat at his desk. She smiled as she noticed the little  
scene. "Oh we took that at Angel Falls." Their tiny figures frolicked  
in the misty waterfall in their bathing suits. "Deanna, do you hate  
me? I never knew this would happen. I'm so sorry..." She hugged his  
shoulder and whispered, "It's OK, I'm here for you." He rose to his  
feet and held out the voluminous shirt from his stomach," But do you  
think I'm still sexy? I mean, what if I never get my figure back?  
What about stretch marks?" Deanna's jaw dropped at his words until  
she met the ironic laughter in his eyes. She batted him lightly with  
a pillow. "Hey careful! I'm in a family way!" he protested. He  
grabbed his friend and pulled her over his rounded belly and gave her  
a warm and wet kiss. "Will!" she pulled back, laughing, "What are you  
doing?" He smiled and kissed her again, murmuring "going for twins."  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
It was very difficult for an android programmed to be forthcoming, to  
keep a secret. But Data had managed to conceal his plans from  
Commander Riker without having to resort to falsehoods. Perhaps  
Riker's ever-shifting emotional states made the task simpler. As the  
shock of his predicament wore off, and the physical effects of his  
bodily changes forced "Number One" to face the incredible irony that  
he had been (to use an ancient Earth expression,) 'knocked up'. It  
seemed that "Will-the-thrill Riker" was grounded- perhaps permanently.  
  
In some ways it even more confusing to Troi. The captain had relieved  
her of all other duties and assigned her be Riker's full-time  
caretaker. The fact that he was gestating another woman's child, and  
this might be difficult for his former lover, had not seemed to occur  
to the captain. Sure the late-night chats over Will's newly-  
discovered chocolate habit were fun. She even liked the way he  
sought her advice on the feminine mysteries of child-birth and  
pregnancy. He treated her every word on the subject as gospel, even  
taking notes.  
  
She began sleeping on his sofa to be available for emotional  
support when odd-hour hormone surges struck. The night of the poker game it  
became apparent that things were spiraling out of control.  
While he slept, she had snuck out to enjoy the weekly poker game with  
the other officers. She finally held a great hand and was well on her  
way to sweeping that self-satisfied smirk off Geordi's face, when the  
door to the cabin slid open. There stood Will in his nightshirt, his  
now-enormous belly nearly bursting the seams, with a hurt look on his  
face. " You might have at least told me where you were going!" he  
fumed. "I was worried."  
  
Geordi declared a draw and Deanna threw down her cards in  
disgust. "I'll talk to you back in your cabin!" she hissed.  
Incredibly he seemed to waddle with triumph all the back to his room  
until 'Hurricane Deanna ' let loose. "What is wrong with you?" she  
demanded. "Embarrassing me like that in front of our friends? You do  
not own me Will Riker!" Will spun about (nearly losing his balance)  
and returned fire, "Well this is just great! I depend on you for once  
and off you go to the poker game. I know you just want to spend some  
time with some guys that are thin and single. Why would you want to  
stay here with a pregnant man with swollen feet?" In a rare moment,  
Deanna's anger caught her as she spat, "Yes you are pregnant Will.  
Let's not forget- I'm not the FATHER! I mean MOTHER! And I have had  
enough! I'm going out- and don't you dare follow me!"  
  
"Brandy. Saurian. And Guinan not the damned synthehol swill. I know  
you have a stash of the real stuff." Deanna buried her head in her  
arms and shot back the brandy with abandon. "Hit me again." Another  
shot disappeared. "Guinan old friend- one more time." Guinan's non-  
existent eyebrows shot up as she studied the distraught  
counselor, "OK but you drink, you pay. My money is talk." "OK" Deanna  
slurred, "Whaddaya wanna know?"  
  
Data observed Deanna's inebriated state and unhappy  
expression. "Hmm," he considered "This does not look hopeful for the  
baby shower tomorrow."  
  
  
Part5  
  
Somehow Deanna's private chat with Guinan became a focal point for a  
herd of disgruntled women. "That bastard!" one exclaimed. "You mean  
to tell me got himself pregnant by some other woman and now he pops  
the question?" Deanna stared at the woman, trying to get her two  
heads to unite. "Oh Gods no!" she roared, "He's asked me lots of  
times. Problem is the only time I think he ever really meant it is  
now." "Well," Guinan snorted "I can see why you don't love the man."  
Troi raised her reddened eyes to the bartender, "Aw Gynie- you know I  
love that naughty pregnant man- despite his mood swings and his  
swollen ankles and the heartburn and all that." Guinan leaned over  
and whispered in her ear, " I know Counselor but please don't call  
me 'Gynie' it sounds like a woman's doctor." Deanna erupted in  
hysterical laughter until she was actually sobbing with mirth.  
  
As the assembled women began to sing the ancient Terran feminist  
anthem "I Am Woman Hear Me Roar", Beverly half-led, half-carried, her  
friend from the bar. In the turbo-lift Deanna suddenly lurched  
forward and whispered in her friend's ear- "Hey Bev have you ever  
made it with a pregnant guy- it's so, Oh Gods!" and she lapsed into  
unconsciousness on her friend's shoulder. Beverly was thanking her  
own gods that Deanna was small and light as she tried to drag her to  
Riker's cabin without attracting too much attention from the  
occasional passers-by.  
  
Riker helped Bev carry Deanna to the couch. Remorse was written all  
over his face. "OK Beverly you can say it. I've been a selfish so-and-  
so." Beverly looked at her drunken friend, now snoring on the sofa,  
then into Riker's eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and  
spoke, " Will I know three things. You two belong together- let's  
face it who else would want either of you? Every child needs two parents-  
and I can't think of a better mother than Deanna. Thirdly she's  
really crazy about having sex with some pregnant guy- I hope to hell  
that was you- I hate to think there are more out there and this is  
some kind of demented pattern. Now I'm going to my cabin to try to  
recall what normal life is all about."  
  
He wiped a spot of drool from Deanna's face as he mused, " So  
it was good for you too? You weren't just being nice."  
Part 6  
  
  
Counselor Troi awoke to the now all-too-familiar sounds of Commander  
Riker tossing his late- night snack down the turbo- flush. Her  
own queasy stomach lurched in sympathy. She turned over on the narrow  
couch, buried her face in the sofa cushion and bemoaned her fate of  
having an empathic stomach as well as mind. She heard her friend  
cross to the replicator, then return to her side with a cup of warm,  
weak tea. He helped her into a sitting position and held the cup to  
her lips as she sipped slowly. Her head ached too much to probe him.  
  
After a while she looked into his crisp, if red-rimmed, blue eyes. He  
smiled tentatively. She gave her best attempt to return it. "I was so  
stupid..." he began. "Will, you don't have a monopoly on stupid. I  
said some hurtful things.. I didn't mean them."  
  
  
Will looked down at her, his arm still supported her against his  
round belly. "I know this is all so crazy but I have been thinking,  
well there is something I haven't really faced. I'm going to be a  
father. Of my own choosing or not, I have to start thinking of the  
child. I have to be responsible. Whenever I thought about myself as a  
father, I always thought about you beside me, being the mother, that  
is. Deanna I know this is a lot to ask. Too much for any ordinary  
person, but you have never been ordinary. We always knew, at least I  
did, that someday I would get married and have a family. When I had  
sowed all my wild oats. Had all my adventures. I never from the day I  
met you considered asking anyone but you to be my wife. I know I have  
asked you many times..." "Usually you were drunk or losing to me at  
poker..Oh and that time it looked like the Romulans were going to  
blast us into- 'space pizza' I believe you called it." Deanna  
observed. "But this time I truly mean it- would you be my wife. Would  
you be my baby's mother?"  
  
She turned her inky Betazoid eyes toward him. "I have known you most  
of my adult life Will. I also always saw you as the father of my  
children. Out of decency I must accept your proposal." "Decency?"  
Will queried. She smiled wanly, " I could never allow that poor child  
to suffer through you as a single parent. I am trained psychologist.  
I know the harm that could do. Will, promise me one thing." Riker  
hugged her gently and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "What  
Deanna, anything." "The next time we have a child, I get to be  
pregnant." He gave her his old Riker grin and said "You got it Angel.  
Now tell me one thing- did you mean what you told Bev about sex with  
pregnant men- and just how much research have you done?" She  
grinned "Come here and I'll show you."  
  
  
They sat on the soft carpet in front of Will's computer screen.  
"Do you Commander William T. Riker and you, Counselor Deanna Troi  
freely enter into this permanent union and be recognized as legally  
married according to the regulations of Star Fleet and your native  
home planets of Earth and Betazed. "We do" they responded. The  
computer clicked out a piece of paper and announced, "Program  
complete. You are now man and wife. Please display your affection as  
fits your customs." The computer screen went blank. Deanna examined  
the paper marriage certificate, "My mother would be proud, after all  
we are nude." Will loomed over his new wife,"C'mere Mrs. Riker I  
wanna display my affection according to my customs."  
  
Three hours later they entered 10-Forward arm-in-arm for a quiet  
dinner. "Kind of dark in here." Riker observed. Suddenly the lights  
came up and they faced a room of their nearest and dearest and  
dreadest.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Pink and blue confetti exploded from the gathered crowd. Data stepped  
through the maelstrom to gently lead Commander Riker to a raised chair  
next to the bar covered with pink and blue crepe-paper streamers. " I  
hope you like it sir. I have studied Earth pregnancy rituals, and found  
that it is traditional to host such a gathering as a welcome to the  
expected child." Gazing out across the room at his friends and co-  
workers, Will responded "Thank- you Data, I don't know what to say."  
  
Deanna followed the pair and found herself a seat next to Will. Dear  
Data, she had been afraid someone would do something like this. Oh  
well nothing to do know but just grin and bear it. Something about  
Will's color didn't look quite right to her. Probably just the shock  
of the party but a discreet little mind-sweep wouldn't hurt. She sent  
a soft little sweep in his direction only to be overwhelmed by a  
tidal of psychic energy, followed by a very physical hug which nearly  
knocked her off her chair.  
  
"Mother?!" Lwaxana stood before her daughter, her face beaming in an  
incredible grin. Everything from her pink and blue puffy gown to her  
psychic vibrations gave off a glow of infectious joy. "My Little One!  
What have you been up to? You clever thing!" This was not the  
reaction Deanna had been expecting, upon her mother learning of  
Will's predicament. The dark-eyed psychologist had a bad feeling that  
it was not going to be pleasant correcting whatever misinformation  
her mother had received.  
  
"Mother, it's been so long." She stood and hugged Lwaxana, took her  
arm and gently guided her to the back of the room and into an  
unoccupied meeting room. "I thought it would be nice to catch up  
here, in private." Her mother guffawed as she closed her eyes and  
said "Oh Deanna you have been among the humans too long. We Betazoids  
can always have a private conversation, our way." Realizing her  
mother was scanning her, Deanna sent up a block MOTHER- GET OUT OF  
MY HEAD- WE ARE GOING TO TALK! The older woman shuddered and blinked  
indignantly, "Well you didn't need to shout."  
  
  
She smiled at her daughter, no she beamed at her. "You know Deanna,  
when you ran away from home to join Star Fleet I thought it was  
really so foolish a move for such a brilliant girl, but now you have  
proven me to be the foolish one." Deanna shook her head in  
confusion "I have?" "Of course! What wonderful technology you have  
come up with. The man having the baby! Oh this is wonderful! Now I  
will have my grandchild and my little shining star doesn't have to go  
through all that messy pregnancy business. I think you're a genius.  
Now tell me did you have difficulty convincing Will?" "Convincing  
Will?" Deanna echoed. "Well of course carrying a part-Betazoid baby  
will be easier than a full-human child. Especially if she has your  
empathy."  
  
Lwaxana took the opportunity to jump into Deanna's mind while the  
younger woman was too stunned to block her. "Yes," she grinned, "You  
were married. That was the right thing to do. Of course we'll have a  
real ceremony back on Betazed when he's back to normal...What was  
THAT? Not your child? What IS THIS DEANNA??? I will kill him! How  
could he do this to you! Oh the shame! My poor baby!" Lwaxana stalked  
toward the door. Deanna jumped in front of her and grabbed her  
elbows "Mother no! You don't understand. I don't really understand  
either, but this is my life, our life. If you can't be kind to Will  
and happy for us, I would like you to go."  
  
The table of gifts was impressive. A small plain box held Worf's  
gift. It is a yar'lkha, a traditional gift from a warrior to a new  
child. Will examined the small cylindrical wooden object. "On Earth  
we call it a rattle. Thank-you Worf, it is really kind of you." Worf  
continued, a hint of pride in his voice, "We have many cherished  
customs surrounding the birth of a child. Of course the most honored  
tradition is to slaughter a J'mhna beast before the parents of the  
child and present it's beating heart to them in tribute. Star Fleet  
does not allow J'mhna beasts in it's common areas, so I am sorry that  
this will have to suffice." Riker turned slightly green and thanked  
Worf again. Beverly led Worf away to the refreshment table. " I  
carved it with my teeth.." Worf boasted.  
  
Data bobbed around the lounge, somehow lending an air of dignity to  
the pointed party hat perched on his platinum brow. He was busy  
refilling the platters and shooing some visiting Ferengi from the  
gift- table. Wesley stood off in a corner snickering with some other  
teen-aged boys. "Gives a whole new meaning to 'safe sex'." one  
snorted to the other boys' loud amusement.  
  
Captain Picard's gift was next. He attempted great dignity as he  
handed a small envelope to his "Number One". "Six weeks' leave, fully  
paid in Risa. After this ..er.. is over. I am sure you will need a  
rest." "Thank-you Sir," Will tried to maintain his dignity as a sharp  
pain rose from his stomach. Despite the pain he kept a smile as he  
rose to shake the captain's hand.  
  
Deanna was still out of the lounge trying to calm her homicidal  
mother when Kyle Riker stormed through the door. Had she been there  
she would have tackled him to the floor, if necessary, to stop him  
from his ominous march towards his son. Without her intervention,  
however, the large man stalked up to Will and sneered, "What Will?  
I'm not invited to the party?" The man eyed his son with  
disgust. "What the hell have you done to yourself? Or should I say  
have you let someone else do to you. I told you years ago that all  
this tom-catting would get you into trouble. Most parents have to  
worry about their sons catching something simple like Denubian Love-  
Fever , but no my son has to catch pregnancy! You are the laughing  
stock of Star Fleet. I can't even go to my club anymore, the guys  
won't leave me alone about it. What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
Part 8  
  
  
Captain Picard rose to the occassion as he stepped up to Kyle  
Riker. "Come Kyle, let's have some punch and try to settle down."  
Kyle Riker respected Picard, and followed his lead to the refreshment  
table. His first instinct was to punch Will, but given the  
circumstances, he couldn't even do that. The elder Riker was still  
fuming as he sputtered, "Surely you don't condone this behavior  
Captain?" The weary man shook his head as he replied, "The personal  
lives of my crew are not for me to judge as long as they don't  
interfere in the operation of the ship. This has been difficult for  
your son as well. He and Counselor Troi could use some support right  
now. I believe your son has seen the error of ways."  
  
"Counselor Troi? Deanna is still with him in this mess? What is wrong  
with that boy? He has been tossing around her affection for years?  
She's gorgeous, smart, and this just proves what a heart of gold she  
has?" The elder Riker shook his head in bewilderment. Picard patted  
his shoulder in sympathy and replied, "Sometimes it makes one glad  
never to have had children."  
  
Lwaxana walked back into the room, more like a defeated soldier than  
the victorious general who left a few minutes before. True to her  
word, she kept her words and thoughts in check. She shook Will's  
hand, smiled weakly, and wordlessly walked back into the crowd. "Well,  
that went better than I expected" Deanna whispered bending over to  
Will's ear. Will's ear was leaning over the arm of the chair with the  
rest of his head. Deanna, help me. I've gotta get to Sickbay without  
everybody knowing In times of stress Will could send thoughts to her  
head, but this desperate message also carried the weight of crushing  
pain.  
  
Reeling from the sensation of psychic contractions, Deanna stood and  
signaled Data. Data helped Riker out a kitchen door into a  
turbo lift. "I shall alert Dr. Crusher quietly" he promised as the  
doors to the lift closed. Deanna tapped her Comm badge "Troi to  
Sickbay. I'm bringing Commander Riker. Dr. Crusher on her way." Will  
slid to the floor, his face a mask of sweat. "Deanna," " he puffed.  
She knelt over him, wiping his face "Yes, Will" "Deanna, sing me  
something." She began to croon a wordless Betazoid lullaby, her voice  
soft and soothing. "No!" he gasped, "Something else please. 20th  
century Earth. Rock. Really loud."  
  
  
The attendants from Sickbay waited at the lift door with a stretcher.  
They jumped back at the blast of the computer's programmed  
instrumental version of Quiet Riot, accompanied by Commander Riker's  
howls and Troi's disheveled and sweating face belting out "C'MON FEEL  
THE NOISE!"  
  
By the time they passed through Sickbay's doors they had progressed  
to "YOU gotta fight for your right to parrrrty!" Dr. Crusher stood at  
the sink scrubbing, she turned to a nurse in scrubs "Give him the  
hypo." He slipped instantly into sleep. Deanna shook her head with  
relief. "Thanks Bev, I knew when he wanted the Beastie Boys it was  
getting serious." Deanna gasped and gripped her abdomen, her face  
contorted. "By the Gods- why am I having contractions?" Beverly moved  
toward her friend scanning her briefly with a tri- coder. "Sympathy  
pains?" she surmised, studying the readings. Troi doubled over and  
spat, "Oh my Gods- these pains have no sympathy Beverly. This is  
worse than when I had ...." The red-headed doctor helped her into a  
chair and finished Deanna's sentence for her, "Ian?"  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
Riker was starting to come around from the mild sedative in the hypo-  
spray. "Deanna!" he called. Deanna reached her hand from the  
adjoining stretcher and touched his cheek. "I'm here." A sterile  
drape masked the goings-on beneath his neck. The anesthetic had taken  
away his pain and left him with a disjointed wooziness. Vaguely he  
wondered why Deanna was laying down and occasionally grimacing and  
panting. She was in pain? "Beverly what's wrong with Deanna?" he  
moaned. "Not now Will!" the doctor snapped.  
  
Suddenly the nurses began to rush about. The soft whir of an  
incubator warming up. A buzz of the laser scalpel. Strange barked  
commands. "Suction" "Sponge" Mrs. Riker turned her face to his and  
laughed between contractions, "I'll get you for this Will Riker".  
Everything suddenly slowed down. Will squinted against a bright light  
then the blessed musical squall of a baby crying.  
  
A curtain seemed to fall over Will's mind. He waved away the nurse  
who brought him the squirming bundle. Confused she carried it to  
Deanna. She uncovered the little creature who stopped her sobbing and  
clamped herself to the woman's chest, and looked up into her smiling  
face with trust. "Welcome to the world Little One" Deanna crooned,  
tears brimming on her lashes. Dr. Crusher looked up from repairing  
Will's now- unscarred abdomen. "Well I'll be damned, she's nursing."  
  
  
Part 10  
  
  
Several hours later Deanna carried the baby into Will's room. She sat  
in the soft chair beside his bed and spoke to the back of his  
head. "Will, don't you want to hold your daughter? She's lovely. Lots  
of pale hair and big blue eyes just like yours. Bev needs a name for  
the records. She started you on some hormonal anti-depressants. You  
should feel better soon. What you're going through is normal." Will  
spoke to the wall, "None of this is normal Deanna. Give her any name  
you want. I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Really mother, you will spoil her. You have been holding her for  
hours." Lwaxana touched the baby's soft hair and reproved  
softly, "It's impossible to spoil a newborn Deanna. Isn't it my  
widdle pwecious?" she added kissing the baby's smooth forehead. Kyle  
trotted to the table carefully testing the temperature of the wet  
cloth. "There my little princess, no going through life with a dirty  
face for you." he crooned as he dabbed at her chin. Deanna chuckled  
at the domestic scene. "The grandparents from hell" Will had called  
them. "Will," she thought "When will you come home?" It had been  
three days now. He refused to leave his room in Sickbay. Refused to  
see anyone but Deanna. When she visited him he hardly spoke, wouldn't  
look at her, wouldn't eat.  
  
She had transformed her rooms into a lovely home for a baby. Soft  
colors and flowers bloomed on every shelf. Now all they needed was a  
Daddy. She wrestled the baby from her mother and said "We're going  
for a walk." She carried the baby in her arms as she paced the halls  
of the starship. Every person she met stopped to admire the pretty  
baby and her lovely mother. The outpouring of good feelings warmed  
her half-Betazoid heart as she entered Will's dark rooms.  
  
She ordered up Will's favorite soft jazz program and told the baby-  
"Hear that squeaky trombone that's Daddy. Now listen right here. He  
never gets that note. The baby smiled at her mother's soft  
chuckle. "Bad- mouthing me to the kid already?" Will stood in the  
doorway to his bedroom smirking. He walked over to them and gestured  
toward the little pink bundle asking awkwardly "UH, May I?" "Here you  
go Daddy" Deanna smiled as she handed him the baby. "Wow she's a  
beauty. What did you name her?" " I gave her a Betazoid name." Will  
frowned in apprehension, "Please don't tell me you called her Lwaxana  
Junior?" She rose to stand beside her husband as they admired their  
child. " I called her Azriana, it means 'blue eyes'. "That's really  
beautiful Deanna, and so are you. And so is she." Held Azriana up to  
the viewport and showed her the stars. "See that sweetie. That's home"  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
Essay for Historical Families Studies  
  
  
By Lwaxana Troi-Riker Prax  
  
  
At the time nobody could have predicted the impact that Will Riker's  
pregnancy would have on the universe. The social, economic and  
political fallout stretched across the galaxy and continue to be felt  
to this day.  
  
When the news of a human male bearing a child became widespread, the first  
reaction of the public was ridicule and scorn per Cmdr. Riker's own  
experiences. In time however, other couples came forward to follow  
in his footsteps, out of curiosity, or for other reasons, such as  
fertility problems. For reasons not yet clear to this day, pregnancy  
among men became wildly popular with Cardassians. The obsession for  
this form of reproduction rapidly grew to replace torture and warring  
as national pastimes. Huge amounts of resources were removed from  
their "defense" budgets and invested into reproductive medicine,  
creating the haven for science and family-life studies for which  
Cardassia is famous today.  
  
The group of women who had commiserated with Counselor Troi on the  
unfairness of men as a group, went on to create a new feminist  
movement within Star Fleet which rapidly spread across all treatied  
planets. To Troi-Riker's dismay she found herself the name-sake of  
the so-called Deannites. Several Patriarchal-type governments were  
toppled and replaced by Deannite Feminist Regimes. Statues of the  
counselor sitting at the bar with her fist raised in righteous  
indignation became standard on nearly every planet affiliated with  
the Federation and are still frequent rallying points for feminists  
today.  
  
Consequent to Mr. Riker's involuntary pregnancy ( and at the  
vehement insistence of Ms. Troi-Riker) Star Fleet passed the so-  
called Venusian Laws which forbade the intentional involuntary  
impregnation of any being, regardless of sex.  
  
  
The crew of the ship was also impacted profoundly. Mr. Worf went on  
to a successful career in Star Fleet, eventually attaining the rank of  
captain. He was forced to resign his commission however, when several  
years later he developed an intense phobia of overweight men. He  
returned to Klingon where he ran a lucrative business arranging  
Klingon baby showers.  
  
Captain Picard found himself upstaged by his first officer and  
eventually chose early retirement. He spent several years in his  
native village, it is reported that he whiled away his days in the  
local tavern, drinking wine and telling the tale of how his career  
had been ruined to any one who would listen. It was here that Guinan  
found him while touring France with a group of the Deannites. She and  
Jean-Luc fell in love after so many years of ignoring their mutual  
attraction. They shared a common wish to remain childless and lived  
out their years in happy seclusion.  
  
Young Wesley Crusher went on to become an admiral in Star Fleet. He  
carefully avoided speaking ever of the time he spent on the  
Enterprise.  
  
Dr. Crusher became a specialist on cross-gender pregnancy. She  
moved to Betazed where she and Deanna Troi-Riker ran a  
hugely successful practice focusing on fertility issues. She re-  
married a much younger Betazoid man who was one of her earliest  
patients . Her husband gave birth to three children, much to their  
elder brother Wesley's dismay. She remained a vibrant and  
controversial public speaker until shortly before her death at age  
137. She continued to advocate for personal freedoms and reproductive  
rights for all species and sexes. Among her many accomplishments were  
the popularization of tap-dance throughout the galaxy as a form of  
exercise and meditation, and the establishment of a theater on  
Betazed which produced "Broadway" plays from Earth. Lwaxana Troi  
found a second career as an actress and played the lead character  
in "Auntie Mame" for five consecutive years. Part of the legend which  
has grown up around Dr. Crusher were her enigmatic last words, said  
to be "Normal is as normal does."  
  
Commander Riker found his career to be over at Star Fleet. Despite  
his enormous potential, he was unable to move beyond his reputation  
of having been the first male to give birth. He and his wife established  
a home on Betazed where he introduced ginger ale to the patients at the  
Troi-Riker/Crusher Clinic. The new beverage became a planet- wide  
favorite, partially because of it's soothing on the ticklish stomachs  
of pregnant Betazoids. His factories made him the wealthiest man on  
the planet at the time of his death.  
  
Deanna Troi-Riker enjoyed a very happy marriage and they had several more  
children, which she carried herself. She enjoyed her success at the  
clinic and was instrumental in the writing of and passage of the  
Venusian laws. She was puzzled and alarmed at the notoriety brought  
by the Deannite movement and preferred to maintain a low profile on  
her native planet. She was very close to all her children, and except for  
some vacations on Earth, remained on Betazed for the remainder of her  
life.  
  
Azriana Riker-Troi studied psychology and followed in her  
grandmother's footsteps as a Betazed ambassador. She married a  
Betazoid Star Fleet officer, Captain Rafe Prax, and joined Star Fleet  
herself. She had a brilliant career and achieved the rank of  
Commander before returning home to run her father's factories.  
She had one child, a daughter whom named Lwaxana after her  
grandmother.  



End file.
